1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus, specifically an electrophotographic apparatus containing a specific processing means and a photosensitive member having a specific surface layer, and to an image forming process employing it.
2. Related Background Art
Various methods have been studied to prevent the image staining which occurs when an electrophotographic photosensitive member is repeatedly used. In one attempt, transfer and cleaning of the developer are improved by incorporating fluoroplastic particles resin such as particulate polytetrafluoroethylene into a surface layer of the photosensitive member, reducing the surface energy of the photosensitive member, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-272281, for example.
To meet the recent demands for the higher durability and higher image quality, however, what is required is an electrophotographic apparatus and an image forming method which can prevent the deterioration of the developer-transferring ability and the developer-cleaning ability which occurs even with the above mentioned method due to the increase of surface energy of the photosensitive member, which can provide superior images.
It was found by the inventors of the present invention that the aforementioned deterioration of the developer transferability and the developer-cleanability during repeated use is caused not only by adhesion of corona discharge by-products or paper powder but also by selective abrasion of fluoroplastic particles of a relatively low hardness from the surface layer of the photosensitive member leaving other resin particles there to result in the rise of the surface energy. The inventors of the present invention studied how to maintain the surface energy state of the surface layer containing the fluoroplastic particles during continuous use of the photosensitive member, and accomplish the objects of the present invention.